


#81 Winter

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [81]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a typical chilly winter day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#81 Winter

The late months of the year certainly could get cold and this winter was no exception. A thick layer of snow covered the land around them as far as they could see and the wind gusted at them with icy bursts. The two young people sitting together on the bench could barely be seen beneath all the layers that they were wearing, including knit caps, gloves and scarves to protect them from that harsh chill. Their faces were pink from the cold, but their eyes were sparkling and they were both perfectly happy after having spent an hour having fun. It was amazing how much they could find to do with so much snow everywhere.

"Want to have another snowball fight?" the boy asked in an excited voice, his brown eyes gleaming as he smiled at his companion.

"Ash, I'm tired of snowball fights," Misty groaned, reaching up to tuck a strand of red hair within her pink knit cap. "Anyway, you throw them too hard."

"Yeah, well, so do you," Ash shot back. "I think you've even given me bruises."

"I have not!" Misty protested, her face twisting into a scowl.

"You do. In fact, you throw like a boy," Ash quipped, a devious smile appearing on his face. He knew Misty didn't like such insinuations like that and enjoyed the chance to rile her up just a bit.

"What? I most certainly do not throw like a boy!" Misty shouted in his face.

"Do too!" Ash responded.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Now, now, snow fighting, kids." Brock stood before them with a grin on his face, holding a tray with steaming mugs on top.

Ash and Misty both groaned in unison at the pun.

"Brock, that was terrible!" Misty exclaimed.

"Yeah, it really wasn't an ice joke," Ash added.

"Don't you start." Misty threw him an irritated look.

"Do you want the hot chocolate or not?" Brock asked patiently. The two quickly grabbed the mugs and he sat down next to them, picking up the last one. They all sighed in contentment as they sipped at the sweet, warm liquid. "Winter is great, isn't it?"

"Uh huh," Ash and Misty chorused.

"After this, let's build a snowman," Ash suggested. "You can help us out, Pikachu," he added, looking at the yellow mouse Pokémon who was sitting beside him.

"How can you have so much energy?" Misty wondered out loud, shaking her head. She was already so tired after all the snowball fights, but Ash just never seemed to tire.


End file.
